


[ART] A Place in the Sun

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Paradise beach fluff originally made for the Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar 2017.





	[ART] A Place in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My usual manip/paintover/freehand mix. 
> 
> I based this picture on a lovely late-70s photo by Tom Bianchi from his Fire Island Pines polaroid series: https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/tom-bianchi-fire-island-pines-interview-photos

[Larger version available in the original post in the Solstice Calendar.](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2017/calendar/?p=59) 


End file.
